Heroes vs. Villains/Gallery
Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly go into a debate over whether superheroes or supervillains would be good for them. As a result, Fanboy transforms into a villain named Fannihilator and Chum Chum becomes a hero called Super Chum. Now, the boys have to face off against each other to determine which side is better. Cold Open: The Playground Man-Arctica and Global Warmer s2e21a.jpg F&C reading comic s2e21a.jpg|Nice comic. F&C 'whoa!' s2e21a.jpg|Whoa! F&C laugh s2e21a.jpg|That's funny. F&C gasp s2e21a.jpg|Wha -- ?! F&C 'awesome!' s2e21a.jpg|Awesome! Best issue ever!.jpg|Best! Issue!! EVER!!! Best issue ever! - zoomed out.jpg F&C falling off monkey bars 1 s2e21a.jpg F&C falling off monkey bars 2 s2e21a.jpg F&C after reading comic s2e21a.jpg F&C talking about the comic s2e21a.jpg|"Man, did you see how Man-Arctica was like..." Chum Chum imitating Man-Arctica s2e21a.jpg|Pa-pow-pow, pa-po-pow-pow! Fanboy 'but then' s2e21a.jpg|"Yeah, but then, Global Warmer was all like..." Fanboy spinning Chum Chum s2e21a.jpg Fanboy imitating Global Warmer s2e21a.jpg|Pew-pew-pew-pew, pew-pew, pe-pe-pew! Chum Chum 'did the old' s2e21a.jpg|"And then, Man-Arctica did the old..." Chum Chum using freeze breath s2e21a.jpg|FREEZE BREATH! Fanboy 'but then' 2 s2e21a.jpg|"Yeah, but then, Global Warmer escaped!" Fanboy about to escape s2e21a.jpg|Fanboy Houdini, Escape Artist Chum Chum 'not before' s2e21a.jpg|But not before Man-Arctica..." Chum Chum reaching s2e21a.jpg Chum Chum 'thwarted his evil plan' s2e21a.jpg|"Thwarted his evil plan!" F&C crashing into each other s2e21a.jpg POW! s2e21a.jpg|POW! F&C twisted s2e21a.jpg|Ouch. F&C with students gathering s2e21a.jpg F&C 'it would be so cool' s2e21a.jpg|"Man, it would be so cool to be a super..." Fanboy "Villain!", Chum Chum "Hero!".jpg|"(Fanboy: Villain!) (Chum Chum: Hero!)" F&C horrified gasp s2e21a.jpg|GASP! F&C between crack s2e21a.jpg|CRACK! Earth s2e21a.jpg Earth breaks in half s2e21a.jpg|BOOM! Joey 'they disagree!' s2e21a.jpg|"They disagree!" Fanboy to Chum Chum 'uh...' s2e21a.jpg|"Uh..." Fanboy to Chum Chum 'i'm sorry' s2e21a.jpg|"I'm sorry." Fanboy to Chum Chum 'did you just say' s2e21a.jpg|"Did you just say you'd rather be Fanboy to Chum Chum 'a hero' s2e21a.jpg|"...a hero... Fanboy to Chum Chum 'than a villain' s2e21a.jpg|"...than a villain?" Chum Chum 'wouldn't anyone' s2e21a.jpg|"Of course. Wouldn't anyone?" Fanboy to Chum Chum 'a fan of' s2e21a.jpg|"Uh, not anyone who's a fan of..." Fanboy to Chum Chum 'awesome equipment' s2e21a.jpg|"Awesome equipment, heh!" Villains have the best equipment.jpg|"Which villains have the best of!" Fanboy 'case in point' s2e21a.jpg|"Case in point..." Global Warmer Turbo Shoes.jpg|These Global Warmer Turbo Shoes! They put the fast in fast-shion - 1.jpg|They put the "fast" They put the fast in fast-shion - 2.jpg|In "fast-shion". Fanboy likes the turbo shoes s2e21a.jpg|Pow! Pow! Chicka-chicka. Fanboy OH, YEAH 1 s2e21a.jpg|OH, Fanboy OH, YEAH 2 s2e21a.jpg|YEAH. Everyone agrees with Fanboy s2e21a.jpg|Wow. Chum Chum doesn't agree s2e21a.jpg|"Well, super''heroes'' don't need equipment." They have superpowers.jpg|"They have something called super''powers''." Like super speed.jpg|"Like super speed!" Chum Chum faking speed s2e21a.jpg|"Pew-wep!" Chum Chum just ran around the world s2e21a.jpg|"I just ran around the world." Chum Chum 'did it again' s2e21a.jpg|"Did it again. Did it again. Did it again. Did it again. Did it again." Cher, Yo and Chuggy are surprised s2e21a.jpg|Wow! Joey 'that's fast' s2e21a.jpg|Ooh! That's fast. You just stood there and twitched slightly.jpg|"Uh-uh! You just stood there and twitched slightly." I ran so fast, you couldn't see.jpg|"Or did I run so fast you couldn't see?" Everyone agrees with Chum Chum s2e21a.jpg Fanboy 'i have' s2e21a.jpg|AGREE! Supervillain lightning punch.jpg|"Yeah? Well, I have supervillain lightning punch." Fanboy 'i just hit you' s2e21a.jpg|"And I just hit you..." Fanboy 'a thousand times' s2e21a.jpg|"Like, a thousand times." Everyone agrees with Fanboy again s2e21a.jpg|WOW! Chum Chum 'no you didn't' s2e21a.jpg|"No, you didn't!" Chum Chum has superhero reflexes.jpg|"'Cause I have superhero reflexes!" I dodged them all...twice.jpg|"And I dodged them all...twice." Chum Chum 'are still better' s2e21a.jpg|"So, superheroes are still better..." Chum Chum 'than supervillains' s2e21a.jpg|"Than supervillains." Fanboy laughs at this s2e21a.jpg|Not funny, Chum. Fanboy still laughs at this s2e21a.jpg Fanboy 'oh, really' s2e21a.jpg|"Oh, really?" Fanboy 'why don't we' s2e21a.jpg|"Well, why don't we..." Fanboy 'ask the greatest' s2e21a.jpg|"Ask the greatest supervillain..." Fanboy 'the world has ever known' s2e21a.jpg|"The world has ever known-ah?!" Portal above the kids s2e21a.jpg|A portal? We know who's coming... Portal releasing smoke s2e21a.jpg Kyle in the smoke s2e21a.jpg|It's Kyle! Kyle closing the portal s2e21a.jpg Villain Kyle and the kids s2e21a.jpg|Kyle, why the villain attitude? Kyle 'at last' s2e21a.jpg|"At last..." Kyle 'you have come' s2e21a.jpg|"You have come to pay homage..." Kyle 'true' s2e21a.jpg|"To the true..." Kyle bribing with Fanboy walking in the foreground s2e21a.jpg|"Ma --" Kyle grabbed s2e21a.jpg|"Huh?" Fanboy tossing Kyle away s2e21a.jpg|"'Cuse me, Kyle, got a villain to talk to." Crabulous on the ground s2e21a.jpg|The greatest supervillain is actually Crabulous. What say you, Crabulous?.jpg|"What say you, Crabulous?" Crabulous is bathtub safe.jpg|"Crabulous is bathtub safe." Chum Chum 'very intimidating' s2e21a.jpg|"Mmm! Very intimidating." He's deadly to dirt.jpg|"He's deadly to dirt." Yo, Duke and Lupe are surprised s2e21a.jpg|Oh, boy Chum Chum challenges Fanboy s2e21a.jpg|"Maybe it's about time we settled this..." Chum Chum challenges Fanboy - close up s2e21a.jpg|"Once, and for all!" Let's DO...IT.jpg|"Let's DO...IT." F&C ready to begin superhero cartoon fantasy s2e21a.JPG Fanboy emblem transition s2e21a.jpg|It's time for the show to turn into a superhero cartoon! The Jungle Gym of Justice Iris in on Jungle Gym of Justice s2e21a.jpg Jungle Gym of Justice s2e21a.jpg|Meanwhile, at the Hall Jungle Gym of Justice... Chum-puter s2e21a.jpg|The Chum-puter. Captain Obvious working s2e21a.jpg|Joey is Captain Obvious. Calling Super Chum!.jpg|"Calling Super Chum!" Come in, Super Chum!.jpg|"Come in, Super Chum!" Super Chum on the Chum-puter s2e21a.jpg|Super Chum is portrayed by Chum Chum. Super Chum is on his way s2e21a.jpg|"I'm...on my way." Super Chum with moon background s2e21a.jpg Super Chum is here s2e21a.jpg|"I'm here!" Super Chum 'what is it' s2e21a.jpg|"What is it, Captain Obvious?" The trouble light's blinking!.jpg|"The Trouble Light's blinking!" That means there's trouble! - 1.jpg|"That means..." That means there's trouble! - 2.jpg|"There's trouble!" TROUBLE flashing on Chum-puter s2e21a.jpg|"It sure does." Super Chum can't get anything s2e21a.jpg|"The Chum Phone is dead, and we're getting nothing from the Chum-puter." Super Chum gasp s2e21a.jpg|GASP! Super Chum 'someone's taken' s2e21a.jpg|"And someone's taken our "Chumky" peanut butter!" Bread with no peanut butter s2e21a.jpg Bread with no peanut butter - close up s2e21a.jpg Chumthing's amiss.jpg|"Chumthing's amiss." Super Chum got a call s2e21a.jpg|Who's there? Meet Fannihilator Back of Fannihilator's chair s2e21a.jpg|Can you guess Fanboy's role? He's the villain... Fannihilator revealed s2e21a.jpg|"Greetings, Super Chum. It is I, your archenemy, the Fannihilator." Captain Obvious showing Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg|"It's the Fannihilator, your archenemy!" Super Chum points at Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg|"Correct as usual, Captain Obvious. So, Fannihilator..." Super Chum 'missing peanut butter' s2e21a.jpg|"Perhaps you can shed some light on my missing peanut butter." Fannihilator embarrased s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator with hand on mouth s2e21a.jpg|"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about." Super Chum 'like you have' s2e21a.jpg|"Then, why are you talking like you have..." Super Chum 'stuck to the roof of your mouth' s2e21a.jpg|"Stuck to the roof of your mouth?" Fannihilator growl s2e21a.jpg|"Ugh!" Fannihilator 'henchman, milk!' s2e21a.jpg|"Henchman, milk!" Kyle jumping in s2e21a.jpg|Henchman Kyle at your service. Kyle's not a henchman s2e21a.jpg|"I'm not your henchman." Kyle aiming at Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg Kyle holding the milk squirters s2e21a.jpg|"Now..." Do you want whole milk.jpg|"Do you want whole milk..." Or non fat.jpg|"Or non fat?" Fannihilator aims Plasmagammulator at Kyle s2e21a.jpg|Ah! Plasmagammulator! TWO PERCENT!.jpg|"TWO PERCENT!" Kyle in panic s2e21a.jpg Kyle pouring the milk s2e21a.jpg|Here's milk. Kyle holds a cup of milk s2e21a.jpg Kyle gives Fannihilator the milk s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'hold this' s2e21a.jpg|"Thanks! Hold this." Kyle trying to hold the Plasmagammulator s2e21a.jpg|Kyle tries to hold the Plasmagammulator... Kyle gets blasted off camera s2e21a.jpg|...but gets himself blasted. Super Chum's Choice Super Chum 'cut to the chase' s2e21a.jpg|"Cut to the chase, Fannihilator!" Fannihilator drinking milk s2e21a.jpg|Got Milk? Fannihilator finishes drink s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'i've devised' s2e21a.jpg|"I've devised a diabolical dilemma..." Fannihilator 'that will prove' s2e21a.jpg|"That will prove once and for all that villains are..." Villains are smarter.jpg|"Smarter..." Villains are better.jpg|"And better..." Villains are handsomer.jpg|"And handsomer..." Fannihilator 'than heroes' s2e21a.jpg|"Than heroes." Fannihilator activates remote s2e21a.jpg|Watch this! Screen showing bus over lava s2e21a.jpg Super Chum 'what do you make of this' s2e21a.jpg|"What do you make of this, Captain Obvious?" That bus is hanging over lava!.jpg|"That bus is hanging over lava!" Bus on screen s2e21a.jpg|See? Super Chum 'and?' s2e21a.jpg|"And?" Captain Obvious 'lava's hot!' s2e21a.jpg|"Lava's hot!" Super Chum 'great scott' s2e21a.jpg|"Great Scott!" Super Chum 'you're right' s2e21a.jpg|"You're right!" Super Chum 'i've got to save' s2e21a.jpg|"I've got to save those kids!" Fannihilator 'if you do' s2e21a.jpg|"Indeed, Super Chum. But if you do..." Fannihilator 'you won't have time to save' s2e21a.jpg|"You won't have time to save..." Screen showing Yois in danger s2e21a.jpg|"The beautiful girl reporter Yois Yane!" Yois hanging over bears s2e21a.jpg|"Whom you secretly like!" Yois 'wait' s2e21a.jpg|"Wait." Yois 'he likes me?' s2e21a.jpg|"Did you say he likes me?" Super Chum 'whoa!' s2e21a.jpg|"Whoa!" I don't "like her" like her.jpg|"Uh, I don't 'like her' like her." Super Chum 'i just like' s2e21a.jpg|"I just, like..." Super Chum 'like her' s2e21a.jpg|"Like her." Super Chum hears a crowd s2e21a.jpg|Crowd: Oooohhhhh!!! You like Yois!.jpg|"Ooh! You like Yois!" Super Chum 'do not' s2e21a.jpg|"Do not!" Fannihilator 'no takebacks' s2e21a.jpg|"Do too, no takebacks!" Super Chum mad s2e21a.jpg|"No!" The dreaded no takebacks.jpg|"The dreaded no takebacks." Who will you save, Super Chum?.jpg|"So, who will you save, Super Chum?" Super Chum has a choice s2e21a.jpg|"The innocent children, or your little lover girl?" Fannihilator final computer moment s2e21a.jpg|One last laugh before I leave for now. The villain's got you beat.jpg|"Looks like the villain's got you beat." Super Chum 'or does he' s2e21a.jpg|"Yes, Captain Obvious. Or...does he?" Super Chum beginning to fly s2e21a.jpg|"CHUP-CHUP AND AWAY!" Super Chum flying to the exit s2e21a.jpg Another shot of the Jungle Gym of Justice s2e21a.jpg Super Chum flying out of the Jungle Gym of Justice s2e21a.jpg|Bashing through the Jungle Gym of Justice Super Chum flying up s2e21a.jpg|Off he goes! Saving the Children and Yois Super Chum in the air s2e21a.jpg|There's no need to fear, Super Chum is here! Super Chum front s2e21a.jpg|Wow, he looks serious. Super Chum in the desert s2e21a.jpg Super Chum stops s2e21a.jpg Super Chum can't decide s2e21a.jpg|Yois or children? Let me think... Lava s2e21a.jpg Bus about to fall s2e21a.jpg|The children! They're about to fall! Bus falling s2e21a.jpg|Down they go. Super Chum pushing bus up s2e21a.jpg|Super Chum to the rescue! Super Chum saved the children s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator coming out s2e21a.jpg|"So..." You chose the children.jpg|"You chose the children." Fannihilator "I guess my bears" s2e21a.png|"Well, I guess my bears will be..." Fannihilator 'your honey' s2e21a.jpg|"Enjoying your...honey?" Yois is still in danger s2e21a.jpg|Oh, no. Yois afraid s2e21a.jpg Rope breaking s2e21a.jpg Yois falls into the bears s2e21a.jpg|Yois! Fannihilator enjoys this s2e21a.jpg Score 1 for the villains! - 1.jpg|"Score one for..." Score 1 for the villains! - 2.jpg|"The villains! Ah!" Fannihilator relaxing s2e21a.jpg Super Chum 'you forget' s2e21a.jpg|"You forget that I can control animals." Super Chum 'with my mind' s2e21a.jpg|"With my mind." Super Chum using mind control s2e21a.jpg|MIND CONTROL! Fannihilator watching mind control s2e21a.jpg Mind control waves s2e21a.jpg Mind control reaches bears s2e21a.jpg Bears affected by mind control s2e21a.jpg|You bears will do whatever I say. Bears stop s2e21a.jpg|Dance! Bears dancing with Yois s2e21a.jpg|That's so funny. Yois with bears s2e21a.jpg Yois thanking Super Chum s2e21a.jpg|"Thank you, Super Chum! I owe you a romantic dinner at my favorite restaurant!" Yois and Super Chum hear crowd s2e21a.jpg|Crowd: Oooohhhhh!!! Super Chum 'hey, hey, hey' s2e21a.jpg|"Hey, hey, hey. I did it..." Super Chum 'for justice' s2e21a.jpg|"For justice." Yois loved this s2e21a.jpg|I guess they do like each other after all. The Clones and Just Justins Super Chum puts the bus down s2e21a.jpg|And here's the children. Fannihilator 'i suppose' s2e21a.jpg|"I suppose you think you've defeated me." Fannihilator 'what you don't know' s2e21a.jpg|"But what you don't know is..." Fannihilator 'is full of' s2e21a.jpg|"That bus is full of..." Fannihilator 'my clones' s2e21a.jpg|"...my clones!" Fannihilator calls his clones s2e21a.jpg|{clap, clap} Fannihilator with Super Chum surrounded s2e21a.jpg|Clones! Fannihilator with Super Chum attacked s2e21a.jpg Super Chum with clones s2e21a.jpg|"That's no problem! I can defeat them all..." Super Chum ready to attack s2e21a.jpg|"With Super Sweat!" Super Chum uses Super Sweat s2e21a.jpg|Taste sweat, clones! Fannihilator and Super Chum after clone defeat s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator has a little surprise s2e21a.jpg|"Yah, but I have a little surprise for you." Super Chum in shock s2e21a.jpg|"Guess what my four handsomest clones have formed?" Super Chum 'not!' s2e21a.jpg|"Not -- !" Fannihilator with boy band s2e21a.jpg|"Yes, your greatest weakness: a boy band!" Sup? I'm Justin.jpg|"Sup? I'm Justin." I'm Justin, too.jpg|"I'm Justin, too." I'm also Justin.jpg|"I'm also Justin." We're Just Justins.jpg|"We're Just Justins." Just Justins perform - 1.jpg|♪ We're Just Justins ♪ Just Justins perform - 2.jpg|♪ Justin ti-ime ♪ Just Justins perform - 3.jpg|♪ To beat the hero ♪ Just Justins perform - 4.jpg Just Justins perform - 5.jpg|♪ Instowable cri-ime ♪ Just Justins perform - 6.jpg Just Justins perform - 7.jpg Just Justins perform - 8.jpg Just Justins perform - 9.jpg Super Chum stunned s2e21a.jpg|"OH!" Super Chum can't resist s2e21a.jpg|"Sugary...top 40 pop..." Super Chum doesn't want to dance 1 s2e21a.jpg|"Don't want to dance." Super Chum doesn't want to dance 2 s2e21a.jpg|"But..." Rhythm is moving me.jpg|"Rhythm...is...moving...me!" Fannihilator 'villains are better' s2e21a.jpg|"And that is why villains are better than heroes." Heroes always have a weakness.jpg|"Because heroes always have a weakness." Fannihilator 'HENCHMAN!!!' s2e21a.jpg|"HENCHMAN!!!" Kyle stomping up to Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg|"I am NOT your henchman!" Kyle 'what do you want' s2e21a.jpg|"What do you want?" Fannihilator wants a death ray s2e21a.jpg|"One of my ultra-mega death rays!" Fannihilator annoyed s2e21a.jpg|"Ugh!" Fannihilator 'it's time to finish' s2e21a.jpg|"It's time to finish this do-gooder." Fannihilator 'for do-good' s2e21a.jpg|"For do-good." Fannihilator sinister laugh 1 s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator sinister laugh 2 s2e21a.jpg|That's an odd...laugh Fannihilator sinister laugh 3 s2e21a.jpg Kyle 'of course' s2e21a.jpg|"Of, course." Will it be the slow death ray.jpg|"Now, will it be the slow death ray..." Or the quick and painful.jpg|"Or the quick and painful?" Fannihilator 'surprise me' s2e21a.jpg|Mmm...surprise me." I don't want to know till I fire it.jpg|"I don't want to know till I fire it." Super Chum still dancing 1 s2e21a.jpg|Could this be the end of Super Chum... Super Chum still dancing 2 s2e21a.jpg|Or will he think of a way out? Super Chum still dancing 3 s2e21a.jpg|Ahem. I said, "Will he think of a way out?" Super Chum thought of a way out s2e21a.jpg|"I just thought of a way out!" Super Chum 'if i could' s2e21a.jpg|"If I could...just..." Super Chum 'summon' s2e21a.jpg|"...summon..." Super Chum 'one' s2e21a.jpg|"...one..." Super Chum 'punch' s2e21a.jpg|"...punch." Super Chum about to punch the bus s2e21a.jpg|Ready... Super Chum punches the bus s2e21a.jpg|PUNCH! Bus flying away s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'my justins!' s2e21a.jpg|"DAH! MY JUSTINS!" Super Chum 'you should've known' s2e21a.jpg|"You should've known, Fannihilator." Boy bands are always a one-hit wonder.jpg|"Boy bands are always a one-hit wonder." Super Chum with explosion in background s2e21a.jpg|"I did it..." Super Chum 'for justice' 2 s2e21a.jpg|"For justice." Super Battle! Fannihilator 'that tears it!' s2e21a.jpg|"That tears it!" Fannihilator 'only one way' s2e21a.jpg|"There's only one way to settle this..." Super Chum and Fannihilator face crash s2e21a.jpg|Face slam Super Battle!.jpg|"Super Battle!" Super Chum 'i summon' s2e21a.jpg|"I summon..." Super Chum 'the super chums' s2e21a.jpg|"The Super Chums!" Super Chum 'sonic boom!' s2e21a.jpg|"Sonic Boom!" Sonic Boom in the distance s2e21a.jpg Sonic Boom lands s2e21a.jpg|Or should you call him "Chuggy the Greater"? Sonic Boom's sonic waa s2e21a.jpg|Sonic "Waa" Super Chum 'school spirit!' s2e21a.jpg|"School Spirit!" Super Chum with smoke s2e21a.jpg School Spirit revealed s2e21a.jpg|Reminds us of the Invisable Woman. School Spirit close up s2e21a.jpg|Smokey to the max School Spirit gets her pom poms s2e21a.jpg|"Ready?" School Spirit cheer 1 s2e21a.jpg|"Okay!" School Spirit cheer 2 s2e21a.jpg|"Let's..." School Spirit cheer 3 s2e21a.jpg|"Fight!" School Spirit cheer 4 s2e21a.jpg|"Hey!" Super Chum 'and captain obvious!' s2e21a.jpg|"And Captain Obvious!" Captain Obvious on trike s2e21a.jpg|"I'm also on the team!" Fannihilator 'well, i summon' s2e21a.jpg|"Well, I'' summon..." Fannihilator 'my league of destruction!' s2e21a.jpg|"My League of Destruction!" Fannihilator with lightning s2e21a.jpg Toxic crack in ground s2e21a.jpg|Are deserts toxic? Ground bursting s2e21a.jpg Ant Lupe coming out s2e21a.jpg Ant Lupe lands s2e21a.jpg|"Ant Lupe!" I will ruin your picnic.jpg|"I will ruin your picnic." Huge Nerd next to Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg|"Huge Nerd!" Huge Nerd growing s2e21a.jpg|"GROW EXPONENTIAL-AL-ALY!" Huge Nerd 'i calculate' s2e21a.jpg|"I CALCULATE..." Huge Nerd 'crush you all' s2e21a.jpg|"THAT I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!" Huge Nerd pretends to crush Sonic Boom s2e21a.jpg|Sonic Boom Smash Huge Nerd pretends to crush Captain Obvious s2e21a.jpg|Captain Obvious Crush Huge Nerd pretends to crush School Spirit s2e21a.jpg|School Spirit Squish Huge Nerd pretends to crush Super Chum s2e21a.jpg|Super Chum Slam Fannihilator about to introduce last member s2e21a.jpg|"And..." Fannihilator pointing at Kyle s2e21a.jpg|"Henchman, with Stick!" Kyle big frown s2e21a.jpg|That reminds us of the way Grouchy Smurf frowns. Kyle 'it's a wand' s2e21a.jpg|"It's a wand!" Kyle 'why do i bother' s2e21a.jpg|"Oh, why do I bother? Super Chums ready to fight s2e21a.jpg|"Let this be our final battle!" League of Destruction ready to fight s2e21a.jpg|"You are!" Super Chums charging against the League of Destruction.jpg|You're gonna get Super-Chummed. League of Destruction charging against the Super Chums.jpg|Prepare to be Fannihilated! Super Chums charging against the League of Destruction - close up.jpg|Super Charge! League of Destruction charging against the Super Chums - close up.jpg|Totally fast speed for a villain! Both teams about to fight each other s2e21a.jpg|Ready...set... Fight interrupted s2e21a.jpg|{briiiing} Wha? Epilogue Back to the playground s2e21a.jpg|It was all just our imagination. Hank 'back to class' s2e21a.jpg|"Recess is over! Everyone, back to class." Kids walking into school s2e21a.jpg|Back into school we go. F&C stay behind s2e21a.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum have a confession to make. Heroes and villains are both pretty cool.jpg|"You know, come to think of it, heroes ''and villains are both pretty cool." Fanboy 'there's one thing' s2e21a.jpg|"You said it, old Chum. I know there's one thing we can agree on. It sure would be great to have superpowers." F&C walk into school s2e21a.jpg|"Yep, I bet it would." Doors of school from playground s2e21a.jpg Just Justins come back.jpg|Not them again! Just Justins perform again - 1.jpg|♪ We're Just Justins ♪ Just Justins perform again - 2.jpg|♪ Justin Ti-ime ♪ Just Justins perform again - 3.jpg|♪ Justin with lemon ♪ Just Justins perform again - 4.jpg Just Justins perform again - 5.jpg|♪ And Justin with li-ime ♪ Just Justins perform again - 6.jpg Just Justins perform again - 7.jpg Just Justins perform again - 8.jpg Just Justins perform again - 9.jpg Just Justins final pose.jpg|Nice pose, by the way. Just Justins pose with Chum Chum in the background s2e21a.jpg|Chum Chum didn't like this. Chum Chum zapping Just Justins with heat vision s2e21a.jpg|Taste heat vision! Chum Chum with red eyes s2e21a.jpg|Good use of heat vision, Chum Chum. Chum Chum after using heat vision s2e21a.jpg Chum Chum 'for justice' s2e21a.jpg|"For justice." To return to the "Heroes vs. Villains" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries